Various arrangements have been proposed heretofore for preventing the inadvertent firing of a gun. Examples of such prior proposals are disclosed in the following U.S. patents: Parker U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,334; Santangelo U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,807; Salva U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,411; Wikstrom U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,598; Mahan U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,674; Robbins et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,360; Giles U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,176; Finnegan U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,880; and Lentz U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,297.